Possession
by xbloodysandx
Summary: "as Neji stared at those trembling lips and wide open eyes he found fear. Gaara was afraid of him. That instant he realized he only had the redhead's body. but he needed to possess this boy completely. mind, body and soul..."
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: It's rated M. So for mature readers only. And it took place in ancient time. There will be underage sex, abuse and so once again be warned. If you don't like this kind of story I recommend you don't read this. Bad grammar and bad spelling. And so if you're still reading. Well enjoy darlings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I'm no that awesome. No. sorry.

AN: characters might be OOC at times and it's AU. So once again read only if you have no problems with this. Aside from that enjoy. Warning and disclaimer goes for the end of story. M too lazy to repeat them on each chapter.

XXXX

Meeting Temari after so many days was a good thing. He was surprised when she came to visit from her in law's kingdom after so many days. But when she said why she was there rage was in charge of Kankuro's world.

Kankuro was furious. He knew his father was a heartless monster but how could he do this? He stormed though the castle to find the man he called his father. Temari ran after him to stop the upcoming war.

"Kankuro! Stop! For Kami's sake!" She yelled forgetting all about her royal lady behavior and ran after her brother.

"You want me to stop? How can you? He didn't tell me! I bet even Gaara didn't know either!" Kankuro growled turning at his older sister and as he watched her fall silent a new wave of rage and disbelieve washed over him.

"Gaara doesn't know either does he?" He asked in disbelief. And when Temari didn't answer he almost broke the door to his father's room and barged in without any kind of permission.

"What's going on?" His father looked at him in displeasure.

"What's going on? You ask what's going on?" Kankuro growled in rage. "You're marrying off your youngest your own flesh and blood when he's not even 14! And what's worse is that you're marrying him off in another bloody _country_! Hundreds of miles from here! When you know perfectly Gaara hasn't left the castle once in his life! When you know he's afraid of crowds and can't fit among strangers! And you're marrying him off to another _**man**_! A man he's never met in another country father! And you didn't even find it important to tell me or him! The boy you're marrying off! He doesn't even know what's going on! How could you?"

"Do not forget who you're talking to Kankuro! I'm your king and father! You _will_ show respect!" His father growled back.

"I'll show respect when you deserve it!" Kankuro snarled back.

"Mind your words you ignorant child!" His father stood up.

"You mind your actions father! Do not forget I'm your crown prince! The future of your country! And you seem to have forgotten that Gaara is your prince too! How could you throw him away?" Kankuro knew his father could not harm him for he was the future the light in his father's dark kingdom and he used that when it was necessary to remind the man.

"I did not forget anything. I remember just fine." his father sighed finally calming down. "I'm not throwing him off. He's going to marry a royalty Kankuro. Neji Hyuuga is the ruler of the Hyuuga Empire! The clan is powerful and worthy to be our relative. No matter how worthless Gaara is I would not lower my family status by marring him off to some low grade family." Kankuro was in shock hearing this.

"Neji Hyuuga is also husband of another woman named Hanabi Hyuuga father! And he's old! Much older then Gaara!" Kankuro said.

"He's not that old. He's few months younger then Temari."

"That's more then 10 years older then Gaara! And he's a man! Does Gaara want to marry a man? Man or woman Gaara is too young to marry!"

"The promises were made before Gaara was born. My last born was to marry the Hyuuga heir. We're lucky that he still agreed to marry Gaara even after he was born a boy and not a girl. And age? I'm the father and your ruler what I decide is unquestionable." The man stated.

"Neji was made the heir by marrying into the main house! He was from the branch family!" Kankuro almost wanted to pull out his own hair.

"He was married to the real heir because he was worthy. The Hyuuga clan isn't small there were many competing and he won fare and square. He's more worthy then he would be if he was born an heir." His father knew how to talk.

"The one he's married to isn't even the real heir father! It was Hinata! But since she got married off to the Uzumaki Empire Hanabi the younger sister was made the heir! And Neji married her to get the title!"

"It doesn't matter how he became the ruler it only matters that he is. If he killed the previous ruler and then became the emperor I would still welcome him with open arms." The man held his ground. Kankuro was again and again falling in shock hearing all this.

"But Gaara isn't ready to be married off to a man in another country!"

"He's my child. I take the decisions for him not you. You're just his older brother."

"Not in your entire life did you say that he was your child and how that your pushing him off he's suddenly your child?" Kankuro growled.

"Now he's gonna be wedded into a powerful clan. And so he finally has a worth." He king added.

And the anger in Kankuro was telling him to murder the man right there and then and he would he definitely would if it wasn't Temari's hand resting on his shoulder pulled him back to realty.

"You should go to Gaara." She said lowly in his ear and finally Kankuro remembered his poor child brother who was definitely scared out of his skin. Kankuro turned on his heels and stored off. Behind him his father smirked. A king always got what he wanted.

XXXX

When Kankuro finally reached the room where Gaara was being prepared he was faced with a wide eyed terrified boy who was usually so very shy. All the sudden attention in one day was squeezing his life out. And when his eyes finally fell on Kankuro those wide teal eyes got filled with fat unshed tears in an instant and he ran into his brothers arms.

"Kankuro nii-sama!" the boy whimpered hiding his face in the security of his brother's wide chest. The tears finally rolled down his beautiful porcelain face. Gaara only ever talked to him and Temari. He never talked to anyone else. Not even the maids who looked after him. And now he's going to be sent off to another country among strangers… it was worse then a life time of imprisonment. At least in prison he wouldn't have to face strange people.

Kankuro had no words to console his baby brother. He just held the boy tight and ran his fingers trough those unruly blood red locked he adored so much. Another country.. Gaara wouldn't be here in the castle anymore and so he won't be here to greet Kankuro every time he came home. No more beautiful wide eyes staring at him with awe and admiration…no more a fragile soul running to him for comfort. Gaara was Kankuro's world after Temari was married off. And now the shy little boy was going off to another country... it was unacceptable. Kankuro simply couldn't imagine his world without this little creature in it.

Kankuro lost track how long he was holding the sobbing boy in his arms when Temari once again spoke.

"Let him go Kankuro. The groom is already here. He was to get ready for the ceremony." Her voice was gentle and filled with sadness. She knew exactly what Kankuro was going trough because she loved Gaara just as much. But she knew there was no way to stop this now. She gently pulled the scared sobbing boy from Kankuro's vice like grip.

Kankuro felt his heart broke all over again as he saw Gaara staring at him with those pleading eyes of his, begging to save him from this fate. He didn't want to go away from his home. The place he was born, the place he had his brother and all his childhood memory. No matter how worse he was treated or how hated he was by their father it was still Gaara's home, the place most familiar to him in the whole world. And he had his loving brother who saved him from every bad thing. Maybe just maybe his brother could save him this time? He would never again ask for Kankuro's help in his life again. Just this time. He didn't want to leave his country. He never even left the castle ground!

The silence of his brother, the lack of reassurance, the absence of the comfort of the promises Kankuro made to keep him safe were like a dragger tearing trough his heart and soul. Gaara was scared, so very scared He was more scared of this then he was of their father. He would listen to his fathers' harsh words and scolding and disapproving glares all his life but he doesn't want go! _Please please nii-sama!_ Gaara begged with his teary eyes. He knew that his brother heard his pleading without him voicing them. His big brother always did. But this time his protector was silent.

Kankuro couldn't stand those tears, those begging eyes anymore. It killed him to let down Gaara like this. To fail the only person he adored most in his life. He just couldn't stand this. Kankuro left the room in utter silence. And behind he could hear Gaara's heart breaking wails. And right then Kankuro decided he wasn't gonna lose his baby brother like this.

XXXX

The ceremonies passed in a trance for Gaara. It was a good thing his circular hat had a veil on it. Even though the veil was the softest and moist transparent fabric in the world it prevented people from having a good look at his face. And everyone had to maintain a certain distance. More to that Gaara kept his head slightly lowered so the material of his hat prevented any prying eyes.

He didn't want any of these. He didn't want the attention or sudden admiration or the sudden worth he was getting from the council members. He didn't want to be somebody important. He wanted to be his old self where no one knew of his existence because he wasn't as bright and outgoing as Temari or as good a warrior like Kankuro. He wanted his father to hate him because his mother died giving birth of him. And he wanted all those hated looks. Those ignorance were better then this acknowledgements.

Not once did he try to look trough is veil to look at the man who was sitting beside him named Hyuuga Neji. He didn't spare a glance to all the gifts presented to him as a parting blessing from his country. All those admiring eyes outside his veils meant nothing to him. And if he hadn't spent all his tears crying while getting ready he could cry a river right now. But he just felt numb. There was no one here that wanted him to stay. No one here who'd miss him if he left. He was simply nothing here.

It was time for the last blessings by his family before he left and he was still numb.

"May you bring pride to your country and family." His father blessed and Gaara wanted to throw it in his face but he was so tired from the long day. Those words meant nothing.

"May your upcoming days bring happiness and good fortune." Temari blessed trough teary eyes. And finally it was Kankuro who stood before him. Gaara felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. Not again he cried so much already! His tears meant nothing to these people.

"May your new family learn your true worth. And may Kami bless your husband because if he ever brings this much sadness he'll face me." Kankuro's eyes blazed fire at Neji and the empire of Hyuuga state stared at him coldly. No one was the superior here and Hyuugas rarely got intimidated.

Gaara's shoulders shook with silent sobs as he was about to get up in to the imperial carriage front of the hundred people Kankuro was standing right by the carriage door. He pulled his brother closer and cupped his tear soaked cheeks trough the veil. He tilted the tender face towards him and kissed the boy's temple before he whispered "Getting you back will be the first thing I do when I sit on the throne." It was for Gaara to hear only and that was enough hope for the shaken red head.

"Kankuro!" His father called him back warningly before Gaara could hug him the last time and delay their departure even more. Kankuro looked at his father over his shoulder before Turing back to his departing brother and hugging him tight for a short moment. And then finally Kankuro stepped back.

XXXX

Gaara felt much lighter as he was leaving him birthplace behind. Kankuro promised to get him back. And his brother always kept his promises. But that comfort quickly faded as he remembered that it won't be anytime soon that his brother is made the king. And he has yet to face the foreign country and its foreign culture and strange people. And he almost forgot the man sitting beside him the emperor of the Hyuuga Empire. His _husband_.

Gaara almost chocked on his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji Hyuuga had hopelessly found himself captured in a pair of black rimmed teal eyes the day the portrait of the red head was presented to him a month after he was crowned as the emperor. An excuse of a promise and a hinted offer of a trade of power for this exotic creature was more then enough reason he needed to set up his mind.

Sure he would be loosing very good weaponry and precious artwork and other priceless things to the Sand country but it as a good bargain for what he was gaining. And as he returned to his empire to grouchy faced council members and their boring old rattles Neji wondered if the picture he saw a month and half ago was only a picture or the face he saw was real. He didn't see his bride err.. Groom or well lawfully wedded life partner for real. Trough the ceremony there was that damned veil and even in the carriage.

He couldn't wait to be disappointed or astonished -basing on Gaara's real face- by this boy. Neji always knew he liked men just as much or maybe a bit more then woman. But he was still forced to marry Hanabi. His blood related cousin. Not that the girl was annoying with her constant chatters and impoliteness he never saw her more then a sister.

Neji sighed as after one day and night of travel their carriage came to stop before his castle. As he loosed at Gaara the veiled boy was still looking trough the window his own side. He boy didn't look at his way or took off his hat for once. Well Neji wasn't too disappointed. He got a lifetime to get the boy to all by himself. He got down as one of his councilors opened the door for him. And then he held his hand out for Gaara.

The only thing he could see of the boy was his nimble fingers poking out of the huge sleeves of his royal robes and that's all. A hand shyly reached for him after few moments and those pretty little fingers curled around his elegant ones in a soft grip.

XXXX

Born and raised in a desert Gaara never saw a big tree in his entire life. But here… there are trees and trees! Everywhere he looked there was this vast expanse of green and colorful flowers and he never ever thought he'd see a place like this in his life! There was a different smell in air and even the buildings were so different! The sky here wasn't clear and stunning blue like the desert. Here sky was a soft baby blue with white fluffy clouds drifting off in the laziest way.

And Gaara felt like he could only watch those floating cottons for the rest of his life. The ground under his feet wasn't made from continuously shifting sand. It was solid and unmoving and for the first time standing on something so stable and dead... it didn't feel right. In his home the grounds were alive, moving and shifting with wind. And he felt like he couldn't stand still on something so strange.

There were many colors on the structures around him unlike his home. And the people here wore different clothes. One layer above another and there were many layers and they were thick with many details. Clothes in Gaara's home were as simple as they could be or else the desert heat would roast you alive. But here… it was colder then it was back his home in the middle of the worst winter night.

He was thinking all this on his time in the carriage when it came to a halt and he realized they have arrived their destination and there was a huge crowd there to receive them. Whatever peace he had in his mind left out the window. People again... People who would look at him and try to learn everything in one glance People who'd find him so different because he was from another land, another culture and another environment. People who'd judge him on how he even blinked or breathed and he felt like there wasn't enough air for him to breath.

Gaara didn't notice when his husband got down but the man was offering him a hand and another wave of panic almost drowned him. Was there a tradition now that he didn't know how to carry out? Before he could think properly he panicked again thinking he was keeping the ruler waiting and he had reached for that hand. Those long elegant fingers closed around his and almost a nonexistent tug told him he had to come out. And so he did very carefully minding his robes and giant sleeves and that damned yet lifesaving veil.

Gaara felt like he was swimming and drowning in his robes. They were soo huge! And frilly and heavy with the decorated silk. He dressed in a one layer clothes always that help him move freely. But this… and they were being escorted inside the palace. And Gaara's eyes were roaming from ceiling to walls, walls to floors ands to ceilings again. Because everything had some kind of drawing on it telling some beautiful story and the pillars were like made of gold layers and he could see his veiled face reflect on the black marble floors and he didn't notice when he was holding his breath or the hand still in his fingers.

Neji noticed the cold fingers tighten in his grip. And suddenly he realized that the boy he brought home was still a boy. A boy who've never left his country and he was here now with no one from his home to company him and he must be nervous. Neji had no idea. Nervous was a major understatement.

Gaara understood absolutely nothing of the ceremonies here. Back home he was still somehow aware of what ceremony meant what but here everything was different and he sat with his lips sealed shut and back straight. And he kept sitting and sitting and he was so tired he was ready to drop on the ground and fall asleep. And even with the layers on his he was still cold. The weather was so cold here he never imagined a place could be this cold. And when he thought he had reached his limit and fall face first on the floor the people started to leave after saying greetings to them.

Gaara thanked whatever God there was up there when few maids lead him to his chamber and he finally removed his veil. Four pair of eyes of his maids were instantly on him and all the blood rushed to his cheeks. He should've never taken off his veil. He knew he was different with just a light hint of eyebrows and his pale skin, his kanji tattooed on his forehead and his black rimmed eyes. He was still short for a 13 and half year old boy and his hair was just too red. He looked down at his feet in shame.

"Y-your bath is ready Gaara sama." A made stuttered and Gaara nodded. He really wanted a bath after a long journey but with the cold weather he'd end up dead after a bath. Well death sounds very appealing right now. He followed them to a large shoji door and when he stepped in his face was very confused. It looked like the natural bathers back in Suna but… there were smoke like vapor coming out of the water. Why's it like this? Gaara wondered when a made was standing before him with a bowed head.

She announced it was time to take his robes off and started untying the sashes and small strings. Gaara was used to be assisted with maids because no matter what he was a royalty too. So he wasn't so worried right then. But he was really worried about what was going on with the strange water. He never saw smoke come out of the water. Ad when he was undressed he walked to the medium sized indoor bath. A bath of this size was never seen in a land of desert where water was considered the biggest gift and luxury. He saw a bath this big on a picture of a natural spring far from their castle. Kankuro had promised to take him there once he was grown up.

Guess he never got to grow up at him home.

Well he has a huge water supply near his room now. But he still didn't understand the smoke. As he stood by the edge he was getting more curious by the moment. His maids were waiting for him to get in. And with caution he dipped a toe in it and was shocked to the ceiling. It was warm! Not hot but mildly warm! Perfect for the weather. And he rushed in and suddenly he felt like he was drowning in bliss.

In desert no one ever looked at hot water. Cold water was heaven to them. And never in his life did he think that he'd be glad to bathe in warm water. But it was so nice relaxing his aching back and stiff neck and doing wonders to his feet. His hair was washed with utmost care and his body was cleaned with intense care and Gaara was never been more comfortable. Except for that hot night when his siblings had kept his cold with fresh clean heavenly cold water. He almost was about to fall asleep when a made murmured gentle words in his ear.

"Gaara sama its time to get up. You wouldn't want to keep you husband waiting on our wedding night would you?" Her voice was gentle and almost adoring. She was a middle aged woman who knew how to behave with her superiors. And her words brought Gaara to his senses. Oh yeas wedding night. And then he tried to remember what it was exactly. Temari was married off when he was just a little older then four. And he remembers grandmas and old ladies and Temari's friends teasing her saying something about her wedding night.

He was too young and busy to see how pretty his sister looked to remember what they were talking about. But what he remembers clearly is that Temari, outgoing, bright and most probably the bravest person on their country had flushed a shade very close to Gaara's hair and looked very nervous. And so Gaara gulped remembering that. If a brave person like Temari -who had faced all the ceremonies like a child's play- flushed and got nervous at the mention of the wedding night he has no chance. What the hell was going to happen? Gaara suddenly forgot all the comfort he was in and was chocking on his breath again.

XXXX

When Neji walked in his chamber his Bride's back was turned to him and the maids were busy fixing the folds of his night robes and his almost dry hair. They stood up seeing him enter and as he waved his hand they left after closing the door behind them.

From where Neji stood he could see the color of his bride's hair matched the description of the portrait that was sent to him months ago. But it looked more bark from the slight dampness from his bath. As he walked forward the boy stood up with his back still turned at him. He was still as a stick and from the way his back was still it looked like he wasn't breathing.

Neji walked till he was standing face to face with the boy whose portrait hunted him for nights and finally was looking at the face for real. And Neji's heart gave a strange jolt.

XXXX

AN: *gives shini chan cooikies*


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuugas were elegant creatures. And almost all of them looked annoyingly same with dark brown or black hair, moon pale skin and steel gray eyes. Colors were never different among them and body structures were same too. Their world and life was strictly black and white and there were rarely any shades of grey.

That is why they decorated their home with wonderful colors and breathtaking art pieces. The secret craving for color in their bland life came out in the expensive decorations in the walls and ceilings and pillars and trough polished marble floor and dazzling lights. But those were dead things. Things they made and things that stayed unchanged and trough time even the most colorful things became boring.

The day Neji received a portrait from sand he was very impressed at those barbarians. Who knew they had imagination good enough to create an art piece like this? The picture was just too uniquely beautiful to be true. But then he opened a scroll to learn that the person in the picture was no only real but was offered to him as a trade. Neji could never bring himself to say no.

The picture still was in his bedchamber decorated like the precious artwork it was. But now that Neji compared to the real face to the colored paper it seems to have lost its appeal. Because the real thing was much, much more beautiful then a lifeless inked paper.

The boy was looking down at the floor and he hadn't looked up for once. But Neji was too stunned to notice. His hand came up to gather few strands of unruly crimson hair between his index finger and thumb. It had such a strange texture… Soft yet sharp like tightly spun silk. His finger traced to where the kanji sat adoringly on his forehead. No color came off. It wasn't makeup. It was tattooed there. And he couldn't help but think it was daring. None of them would dare to get anything permanent on their skin thinking what the elders would think. What people would think? What if they didn't want it anymore in the future? So they didn't take any risk.

But this boy… he was so young and yet he had dared to do something not even the Hyuuga clans elite would dare. And he was astonished by that. His elegant finger traced lower until the soft careful pad of his index finger gently rested on the lowered eyelid. The black wasn't boring black. There was a silent sparkle there that was hardly visible like the sparkling of sand grains. They were there but didn't catch your eyes. It couldn't be natural but it didn't come up like an artificial color or hadn't washed away from the earlier bath. He'd ask his boy how he got it there like this.

His fingers curled until the back of his long digits were creasing the red tinted ivory of the boy's cheek. Gaara's cheeks were still holding on to their baby fat making him even more desirable to the Hyuuga ruler. He still couldn't believe the smoothness under his touch. Then he moved lower until his index finger was once again tracing the outer edge of that pouty upper lip. Neji almost smiled in his mind thinking how much they resembled a cupid's bow in one of those many painting he owned.

And then his fingers were cupping that adorable chin and he tilted the face so he had a full view. Gaara was still looking away.

"Look at me." The deep voice rumbled trough the chamber holding an authority that was impossible to deny. It was hard to tell if his voice was always so deep or if it was just tainted with another emotion right then. Either way Gaara's terrified eyes raised to meet a pair of steely gray eyes. They were so cold… If Gaara was terrified before he didn't know what he felt right now.

Neji on the other hand was once again stunned to see a pair of most dazzling pair of emerald green eyes staring at him. Were they usually so alluring so breathtaking or was it the light in his chamber and those dark rings that made them look like that? And Neji was feeling the artist in sand had failed to capture those eyes. They were so much more captivating in real life… they shimmered so beautifully in light and those emotions that played trough them were to see only in real life. No picture no gem could stand to them.

A tiny little sharp white tooth of Gaara was biting down on the plum lower lip and Neji felt jealous of it. Only he wanted to bite down on the luscious lip. A crystal tear rolled down Gaara's ivory cheek and that made him look more beautiful and Neji had enough of waiting. He tilted his head and bent down till their lips were attached. He sucked the ripe lower lip between his and kissed it with a passion he was unaware of carrying in him.

Gaara was… baffled, shocked, confused and everything there was there to be. What was this man doing?

Sure the red head has been kissed before! His aniki and Temari always kissed him. But that was either on his forehead or on his cheeks or anywhere else but his lips and they were siblings! Not strangers like them! Why would one kiss on his lips? And why was he kissing for so long? Why isn't it ending after a gentle press of lips? Why was he sucking like he was trying to suck the blood out of his lips? Why were his arms around Gaara? Why was he wrapping them around his waist or cupping the back of his head? Was this some kind of tradition? If so what was he supposed to do? Where the hell was he supposed to rest his hands? How long does he have to stand like this?

Neji pulled back from his unresponsive confused red head. He stared at the boy to see what was wrong only to find genuine confusion on the pretty face. And that just made him look so innocent and all that made Neji want to do was to rob the boy of his priceless innocence. Before marriage all the bride/grooms were taught about their duties as husband/wife to pleasure their partner and how to gain and capture their attention. Were no lessons given to this boy?

Neji stared at him for a while trying to figure out if the boy was really oblivious or just didn't like him. And after few moment of staring at the beautiful confused and ashamed face he realized the boy hadn't actually received such lesson. His mother died giving birth to him, his sister was married off when he was four and there was no woman to give him the talk. His brother seemed too intent to burn Neji with his glared to find time to give the talk to this boy and the king was simple not the man who talked about such things. No wonder the boy was oblivious.

And that just made the small red head more pure and appealing. Neji never knew he had such a craving for innocence. At the night of his first wedding he was too mortified to be married with Hanabi who was from every angle his cousin and little sister and nothing more. But instead of being guilty and upset like Neji she was there talking about what happened is happened and they should move on as husband and wife and it was their duty to produce offspring.

Neji had got the shock of his life. Hanabi was too young to talk like that wasn't she? What the hell was she thinking talking to him like that? Even that morning Neji was her brother and before it was the next morning she was more then happy to take him as her husband. But Neji, being the man of his morals and principles could not change his view like clothes of yesterday. He saw her as a sister and adored her that way and he could never think of her as more.

More over since that night the image he had of her as an innocent child changed almost violently. Especially when she tried to put her arms around his neck. He just couldn't close his eyes and pretend that it wasn't his sister. That was the worst moment of his life before he left the chamber saying he could never see her more then his sister.

Everyone was too aware of their duties, too confident of what they had to do and Neji was tired of their perfection. It was annoying. Unlike this beautiful creature in his arms. Neji almost smiled. He felt a strange adoration towards this boy. Like he had to teach him so many things like he needed protection just like this morning when he was holding to Neji's hand like a lifeline.

Neji pulled the red head's hand in his and placed it in the middle of his broad chest. Gaara stared at his hand covered by the bigger elegant of his husband's and then looked at Neji's face trying to figure out what he should do. The Hyuuga ruler saw the boy gulp almost nervously.

"You're allowed to touch me." He said as a statement and as permission. Gaara blinked and gave a curt node seeming to be eager to find some kind of clue to what he should do.

Ok so he was allowed to touch the other man. Does that mean he should? Does he have to? Because he didn't have the sudden desire to touch another person without any reason. Unlike the man before him who was molding their lips again. Gaara wanted to step back from this sudden strange behavior. Did Neji have to rub against him? What kind of custom was this? He never heard of this before. Maybe it was a tradition of this land.

Sure back at home the maids sometimes gossiped about their own wedding nights but they instantly shut up when Gaara walked in. They weren't supposed to talk about adult things around him. Kankuro said Gaara didn't need to know these things till he was 16 or having problems. What kind of problems he was talking about Gaara didn't know. But now he wished he had evanesced dropped on them or asked someone something. If so he wouldn't be making a fool of himself here or wouldn't be standing like furniture. And then he almost pushed Neji away in shock as the man's lips attached on the tender skin under his ear.

But Gaara didn't. Sure it won't be a wise thing to do if he pushed the emperor of Hyuuga state and kicked him in the shin. But the wet suctions on such an awkward place were very awkward, uncomfortable and trickles. Not the mention he was thinking that the man was getting his spit on him. Gaara just bit on his tongue and decided to bear on with it since he knew nothing how this was supposed to do.

Neji has never been so found of another person's ear. He was practically in love with the red head's beautifully delicate and sensitive appendage. He kissed the blushing shell before tracing the outer fold with the tip of his tongue and taking the soft lobe in his mouth and biting it gently. Gaara was stiff until now but now he was squirming in Neji's arms. This place around his ear was definitely very sensitive and Neji would keep it in his mind for future.

Neji walked to the bed and pulled Gaara with him. He sat down and pulled until the redhead was standing between his legs. He was done being slow and patient. His long fingers swiftly pulled open the boy's sash so the robes were hanging open on the delicate pale shoulders. Gaara tried to pull them close but Neji pushed the soft fabrics off of the pale body.

Gaara was blushing ten shades of red. Did this man have no shame? Didn't he know why people wear clothes? He wasn't a maid of Gaara who was there to help him with bath! What was he doing? And his hands roamed over Gaara's body almost urgently. Exploring him like a new book. And Gaara wanted nothing more to step back and slap him across the face and yell at him for being manner less. Has no one taught this man anything?

Neji saw the embarrassment and anger on the beautiful face. It did worse things to Neji's lust. He pulled the boy closer before placing a kiss right on the middle of his chest and nuzzling the pale neck.

"We are supposed to this." Neji said and suddenly the boy looked like a prisoner who heard his death sentence. There was no way out of this. This is a custom. Fine get it over as soon as possible.

All of a sudden he was pulled on the brunet's lap and the bigger man's arm was sneaking around his lithe waist like a deadly snake. And before the thoughts could occur in Gaara's head Neji's lips were on his. Kissing licking and sucking almost violently. Gaara couldn't breathe and it almost sent him into another panicked spur before a sharp sensation on his nipple made his gasp. And Neji's mouth left his only to fall on Gaara's chest and taking the aching skin patch between his lips.

A man could ignore those rose bud nipples for so long. And he waited enough. He bit down on the small pebble and pulled back slightly with it still caught between his teeth. And he heard Gaara give a pained whimper. He nibbled on it fast before licking the damage.

Gaara was not used to this. He didn't know such sensitive spots were on his body. He didn't know if it was good or bad. It was just strange. It was this sharp sensation shooting down his spine every time Neji did something on his nipples. A strange jolt was gathering on his abdomen and coiling. And he didn't notice the stiffness on his shaft until Neji's hand was resting on it and stroking it to full hardness. What the hell was wrong with his body? Why was it hard and standing and why did it felt like this when Neji touches him there? Gaara almost cried out as Neji's teeth closed down on the small patch of skin right behind his ear.

The redhead could feel something building from his toes it was like all the muscles in his body was stiffening up and it only got worse as Neji's hand kept moving faster on his member. He could scream for the man to stop but he forgot the words and the heat was so intense it felt like steam was coming out his ears. Gaara's fingers clutched Neji's shoulder and hair as all of a sudden it felt like all the coiling heat in his body released at the same time and he found himself breath less and the world turned blank for a moment.

And when the world came back to Gaara he was simply terrified. What has he done? What happened to him?

XXXX

AN: *gives chocolte to shini chan* yay ur awesom! n ur english is just fine darling! and lods o thanks to chi chan whi pointed out my mistake of listing the story in spaniush instead of english...and here i was wondering no one loved neji and gaara together! thanks u guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara woke up all lazy and cozy. He left like one of those fluffy clouds from his sleep. Since when it's so nice cold in desert? He stirred slightly only to feel silk sheets under him. That's strange they had pure cotton in his bed. Silk was uncomfortable if they sweat and living in desert that was pretty regular.

He creaked open an eye to see what was going on only to be baffled for a moment. The room looked nothing like the one he grew up on the furniture was different and it seemed like he woke up in a whole new world. And then it came back to him. He was married off to another freggin country…

So it wasn't a dream…

Funny how even last time he woke up in bed he had no idea that next time he wasn't gonna find his bed beneath him. His nii-sama wouldn't be there to wake him up in his weird way. Wait there was no nii-sama…then whose hand was around him?

Gaara turned his head to his other side to find a pair of steel silver grayish eyes staring right back at him. And Gaara was caught so off guard he froze momentarily. With no idea what to do next he smacked his eyes shut and decided to play asleep...or dead for the matter. Gaara didn't even realize someone was in bed with him. How was it possible for someone to be awake and be so still? There was something very wrong with this man.

Neji chuckled at the boy's antiques. It was so childish what the boy was doing…

"I know you're awake." Neji said his deep voice rumbled from his sleep soaked chest. He couldn't remember being this content even before in his life. Gaara's eyes cracked opened again almost timidly and Neji felt like smiling again. But he was supposed to be up and getting ready for his court. The thought of going to work killed his smile. He looked down to see those unblinking emerald eyes staring at him almost expectantly. Oh how he adored the boy.. and it's just the second day.

"You should get ready too. You have to attend the ceremonial breakfast with the family." Neji said before swooping down to earn a kiss from those sleep warm lips that were still slightly bruised from last night's attention. Gaara was as unresponsive as ever. Well he'll warm up. He didn't have a choice. He rolled out of the bed and reached for his robe. Gaara looked away to give the indecent man some decency.

Just because he didn't have shame didn't mean Gaara didn't have it. His family taught him better! Well not really his nii-sama walked around without a shirt but that's his nii-sama! He didn't know this weird guy with girly hair! He had half the heart to reach and pull it to his heart's content for embracing him like that last night. Or maybe he'd cut it when the man wasn't looking.

He once shaved the center of Temari's head. She almost cried them to deaf and shaved Gaara's eyebrows. They didn't grow back ever since. That's ok Kankuro nii-sama said he looked better without them anyway and then one day he painted Gaara's eyelids with his especial Kabuki paint and said he looked like a pretty doll. Gaara has been painting his eyelids ever since. And he didn't take over for a moment.

When Gaara was lost in his thoughts Neji had left the room. And Gaara finally relaxed. He missed his nii-sama… if he were home they'd be having breakfast and Kankuro would be telling him all about the new poisons he was taking to make himself immune to them. Can you believe it? His nii-sama was immune to poisons! If anyone else got those poisons they'd be dead in no time. But not his Kankuro nii-sama!

Gaara's lithe chest puffed out with pride even though his nii-sama was nowhere to be seen and there was no one to see his pride. Well he was still proud. But that was quickly replaced thinking how he might never see the man again…how his nii-sama let him go… did he not love Gaara at all? If he did he'd hide Gaara from the castle so no one would take him away. Not their father and certainly not some man from another country.

Little did Gaara know that his nii-sama would do just that had he known a day before the marriage. Little did he know his brother was missing him far worse then he was missing the man.

XXXX

Once again Gaara found himself in another crowded place sitting among people who were nothing but strangers and watching him. There was no veil today and so he was for every one to see. He was sitting with his head bowed so he didn't have to catch anyone's eyes. And food was filling the table before him. He was hungry and they couldn't just start eating? Neji was sitting beside him ever the statue of grace and power. A creature stuffed with manners and rules to every corner of his soul.

And when they finally started eating Gaara chocked on the first morsel. What the hell was it? It was dull broth with no taste at all. It was salt less spice less and almost odorless. Just a lemony hint on the broth. The hell was it? What the heck was lemon good for if the food had no salt? And it refused to go down his throat and it was stuck in his mouth because he could not spit it out. Every one was looking at him.

It was in his mouth the dull warm half chewy half brothy soup that was neither soup nor curry and was a bad name to chicken species. And when it was stuck in his mouth not going in not coming out it was reminding him of all the horrible things. His eyes were watering rapidly. He was born to spicy food and this thing didn't even have salt!

So he did what he thought was right and started chewing. He chewed and chewed and chewed until the piece of chicken was turned into mush and slipped down his throat without him noticing and he swore to what ever God was up there he was never going to eat/drink this /broth/soup/curry. He eyed all the other plates and they were same colorless things. Expect for the red carrot dish and though colorful he was more then sure none of them had no spice what so ever. He would know by scent.

So Gaara was starving even with all the food around him. When finally it was dessert time he found himself facing few new fruit and he loved the thing called strawberry. Red, soft and delicious. It was covered with cream and Gaara had it to fill the gap breakfast had left behind. And Gaara sighed realizing that he was probably gonna turn vegetarian because the food there tasted like boiled water and nothing more.

XXXX

Neji was finally done with his court and was looking for his new bride but said Bride was hard to find. His palace was huge. And finally he walked in the garden balcony to find Gaara. But the boy wasn't alone. Hanabi was there and she was talking. And Neji knew that meant nothing good.

When Neji reached there Gaara was gasping, a delicate hand covering his gaping mouth, eyes opened wide in shock all probably from hearing what Hanabi was saying. And when he walked in they both looked at him and Gaara blushes furiously. His face could defy the redness of his hair and it seemed like he was about to die when Hanabi stood up.

"Hanabi" Neji addressed the young girl with a scowl "What are you doing?" The girl instantly took an innocent pose.

"Neji sama! What do you mean what I'm doing? I was simply talking to Gaara kun."

"I do not need you corrupting his mind." Neji said and Gaara was at his feet and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well he seemed highly ignorant of his duty and had no knowledge what so ever about reproducing heirs. Not that he can and I was just wondering how that's gonna work out." Hanabi said and it was the worst thing Neji imagined that could've happened.

"He's not here to produce heirs. And what his purpose is isn't your concern. I forbid you from talking to him on such subjects in future. You will not corrupt him." Neji's voice was strict as it should be for h was the empire of the grate Hyuuga estate.

"But I was simply.."

"I did not ask you of your opinion on the matter." Neji turned towards Gaara in a swift twist of his tall form. "Come Gaara." That was enough invitation for the red head to quickly leave the company of the strange girl and follow the man who didn't talk of assured things… oh what she was saying?

Unknown to Neji Hanabi had added one more worry to Gaara's burden of worries. And it was freaking Gaara more then the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kankuro didn't release any sound or any war cry as he killed yet another warrior mercilessly. This was supposed to be a sparring session to let go of his anger but he didn't manage to let anyone walk out alive for a week now. A week since he lost Gaara. A week of his sheer helplessness and a week of bottling up his wrath towards his father. He had to take it out on something. Killing seemed to help but not enough. It would end if only he killed two specific people and that's all. His father and that bastard Hyuuga Neji.

Kankuro greeted his teeth to hold back the roar that'd make the castle shake and looked around wildly to see the three other competitors eyeing him with fear and keeping their distance.

"Fight me you cowards." He growled out. It might as well be 'bare your throat to death' because everyone that had charged towards the future king did not come back alive. The prisons were already half empty of their vicious warriors dying in the cruel prince's hands.

Kankuro was about to charge when Baki stepped up.

"Enough Kankuro." The man's voice was deep and filled with empathy. Because if anyone mourned Gaara's loss beside Kankuro and Temari it was this man. Baki was his mentor in war craft. And he was probably the only man Kankuro respected so he stepped down. Baki was always kind to Gaara. So Kankuro was kind to him.

"I'm not done yet Baki." Kankuro said trough gritted teeth.

"And you won't be we both know that. Not unless you get what you truly want." The man knew Kankuro only to well. The price didn't reply. He simply stared at the ground fighting himself to put a leash on his anger.

"I know you have been stressed." That was major understatement "But this isn't helping you much." That's true. More Kankuro killed more his bloodlust rises. "It's time you try to find relief in some other way son." And if Kankuro was his old self he'd be smirking because the man who was so tough and strict and void of emotion was telling him to get laid. But Kankuro was not his old self. He looked down at the sword in his hand. It was bloody and still dripping from his last kill. When he looked up he found three other competitors eyeing him fearfully.

Kankuro sighed. Well it wouldn't hurt to try the other things. Maybe he would forget. But it just gets worse day by day. And since Temari left three days ago the absence and the emptiness of the stone castle was driving him insane. He didn't know what he felt and what was it that maddened him so much. Was it the absence of his beloved baby brother or the helplessness and the weakness he felt that day? It didn't matter. Blood was boiling in his veins and he decided he was gonna end up killing if he stayed there any longer so he walked out.

XXXX

The boy with silver hair and deep blue eyes sprang to his feet. He could hear footsteps. Was it of the man he has been waiting to see for weeks so eagerly? He looked around to find others standing in attention too. His completion, always and always competition. All of them wanted who he wanted. Kankuro; their future king, the man with cold eyes…

The boys around him were around his age. All of them were bred to be beautiful for the prince. They were all boys and they were nothing but whore of one man only. They were Kankuro's harem. When Kankuro was born and known as the future king his father thought far of the future. And so he bred slaves, a harem, a hoard of horses and flock of hunter birds so when Kankuro was of age he'd have everything already and not run around to find what he wanted. The king was very caring to his future king.

Now one could ask why there were only boys in Kankuro's harem. It's because the females in Sand were very fertile. And the last thing the king needed was illegitimate child before his son took over the thorn.

Before long the man who was their master walked in and the silver haired boy's heart jumped because his prince was still bloody but there was no wound on him. He had killed people before he came here. And only thought he could think was how strong and cruel this man was and that only made him want the prince more. What could be more precious then those cruel eyes noticing him? Pride always came from winning things that were hard to win.

All of then wanted to throw themselves in those bloody arms, against that broad strong chest to taste those lips but no one dared. But when the man started to shed the bloody clothes they knew he wanted to get rid of the blood and grime so they finally found their task and the prince was stripped and clean in no time and once they were done the man only looked at his direction once and the silver haired boy knew how to heard the words unsaid. The prince wanted him.

The silver haired boy knew why the prince wanted him. He was from the most beautiful ones with his gleaming silver hair contrasting against his dark skin and his sky blue eyes. And he couldn't help but thank the pair he was bred from. He never met his parents. He made his way to his prince not bothering to undress himself because he wasn't wearing much on the first place. A small clean cloth was wrapped around from his waist to his mid thigh and his upper body was bare and decorated with plain silver necklaces and there were arm bands with tribal sand design curved from ivory on his upper arms. All of them wore same kind of attire.

He walked to the man and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck but Kankuro didn't bother to receive his kisses. And carried him to the nearest bed and without any foreplay took him. He made love like he fought. Hard fast and cruel. But the reward was the moment when it was over and he could spend few moments curling by the man's side before someone else caught Kankuro's eyes.

But hours later when Kankuro was laying among more then few spent beautiful bodies he was still awake. His eyes burned still but not with anger it was different kind of burning. Its regret, its pain it's the burn that came from losing something. He looked around. There were so many willing bodies that pleased him, will please him when ever he wanted. he'd never run short of them. There were countless horse in his collection, all the best breed and strong and second to none other in the entire world and he'd never run out of them either. There were jewels for him in many colors shape and they gleamed in light and there was more then enough he could want in his life time. He would never run out of these things. There were many of them.

But these were not the things that made him happy. These were not the thing he wanted. What he wanted was only one of its kind and couldn't be replaced and was tore out of his arms in sheer cruelty. He wanted Gaara. The One and only, his dearly beloved Gaara. The boy he adored, loved more then anything else and who made him happy by simply existing.

Kankuro looked around to find exhausted boys and frowned. Is this how his brother was treated in the foreign land? Sure that bastard has courted his brother but how would he know how Gaara was being treated?

Was his baby brother like one of these nameless harem boys to Neji? His beloved adored dear brother was just one of many faces to a foreign man? He knew harem boys were nothing and even if Gaara wasn't one then he was still a man's wife. That meant he was just a pretty vase and he knew how those were treated as well. Wives were not different then a harem. Both kept pretty and decorated and none were asked of what they wanted or how they felt. Only difference was that people didn't disrespect openly the wedded ones. That doesn't make much difference.

Kankuro stared at the vast desert before him and frowned. Once upon a time he sat on his balcony in a night like this. It was years ago he was young back then and Gaara was just a child of 4. And he was content with the little doll like creature in his arms singing some made up song about his grate nii-sama.

_Tiny hands cupped his face and he looked down to find a pare of wide open eyes staring at him with awe and Kankuro couldn't help but smile. _

"_Will you teach me to ride a horse like you? Will you nii-samaaaa?" The child Gaara chided in his high pitched baby voice and Kankuro loved how he called him nii-sama. _

"_Yes when you grow up. Wouldn't want you to fall down from your horse and break your little bones now would we?" Kankuro smirked lovingly. Gaara seemed to be thinking it deeply. And then he shook his head and the tiny tip of his nose brushed Kankuro's as he was standing on the man's lap_.

Gaara always had this habit of talking only few inches far from Kankuro's face. As if Kankuro wouldn't hear him if he talked from far. He had to have his nii-sama's complete attention when he talked and had to look into the man's eyes. And there was so much trust in the child's eyes…

And now he was gone. No more awed eyes, trusting little face that could light up Kankuro's world with a smile. He loved the boy so much. He was always so careful about Gaara… he never let the boy go out in sun too much because he was afraid the desert sun would be too harsh on the beautiful ivory pale skin of his baby brother's. And now he has lost the boy so far he couldn't even imagine it. He broke the life long trust Gaara had on him. He could do nothing but watch tears steam down the delicate face he loved so dearly.

What could he do to get Gaara back? Because he couldn't have this void in his life. A heart couldn't beat if a piece of it was missing.

The silver haired boy watched his dear prince get up and walk to the balcony. It was full moon outside and the sand glittered like gold dust under the soft light but the beauty never toughed those eyes. He knew why Kankuro was so restless, so sad. He wanted his brother back. The silver haired boy was not familiar to pain in the cruel man's eyes. Prince always got what ever he wanted he never got to be sad in his life before. And the silver haired boy decided his prince shouldn't be sad. Such feelings were not for man like his prince. His prince would get what he wanted. And if that meant the current king had to die for it then so be it.

The silver haired boy smiled as he made up his mind. He'd make his prince happy.

XXXX

Kankuro was right. Gaara was nothing but mare tool of pleasure, a beautiful piece of decoration in the showcase of bland people. What he felt and what he wanted didn't mean anything to Neji. He was the emperor and he didn't have time for petty things such as his wife's feelings. He liked the boy and gave him pretty thing that's all.

Gaara watched terrified as Neji walked to him. What Hanabi said about producing heir was still running in his head. Neji simply walked to the bed side and poured scented oil on the precious porcelain cup. He didn't bother to tell Gaara that that what Hanabi said about hair was only about females and Gaara being a boy had no chance of becoming pregnant. He looked at Gaara and in his cold voice said "come here."

Gaara stopped breathing as he eyed the man. Was he going to do what Hanabi said he's do? Hanabi said oil was for lubrication for inserting…oh Kami… he's gonna die he don't have what Hanabi said was a vagina to get the kid in him!

Gaara bit down on his lip to hold back the sob. He didn't want this. He didn't want any part of his man going inside his body! He just wanted to go home. He just wanted his nii-sama who was so kind to him and talked to him with a smile. But when he looked back he saw Neji standing there and suddenly he was very afraid. The man had that strange look on his face again. Gaara only shook with silent sobs as the man started to touch him again.

XXXX

AN: sorry for such late update! *gives shini chan cookies* see shini chan sory I for got last time I ran outta cookies! Thanks for all other others who reviewed! I totally dig Kankuro! And Neji is a prick! *throws stone at neji and runs to hide behind a tree*


	6. Chapter 6

Neji pulled the pale boy on his lap and his lips trailed down the delicate pale throat when Gaara's body shook with a choked sob and so the Hyuuga emperor pulled back. The porcelain face was flooded with tears and Gaara was biting down on his plump lower lip to stop the sobs but failing miserably.

Neji frowned. He didn't have time or patience to deal with this. But then again...

He grabbed the doll like face and angled it so Gaara's tear shimmering eyes were looking at him. Drops after drops of tears resembling clearest crystal rolled down those stunning eyes and a strange feeling stirred inside Neji.

"Stop crying." it was not a request. It was an order. A strict one at that and for a moment Gaara thought his heart stop because never has he seen Neji like that. Sure the man was cold and commanding and his very existence demanded submission but right then he just looked...deadly. And Gaara wanted to stop so badly. He held his breath so his sobs would stop but the tears kept rolling down and he was going to die because he couldn't move with those cold steel grey eyes looking at him like that.

Even his father didn't look so deadly. Maybe some times but then Gaara always knew his nii-sama would never let anything happen to him. Here there was no nii-sama. No one to save him.

A frown took over Neji's face. And it was just a small gesture but it changed the entire face of the man and Gaara could think nothing but the fact he has displeased the man. By some unearthly power Gaara managed to lower his face and his tears stopped and his sadness and worry was replaced y a fear he never felt before. It was freezing his inside. he couldn't make this man angry. Neji's the ruler of this land, Neji's his husband and only person who could show him mercy and save from those other strange people.

"Forgive me.. Neji sama..." Gaara's words sounded more like a breathy whimper but Neji heard it just fine. The first thing Gaara ever said to his is this. Asking for forgiveness. And even though it meant the auburn haired boy was terrified of him and shaking like a leaf in a rain storm his name sounded so _bloody good_ from those plump pink lips.

All of Neji's anger and displeasure went down that moment. he let go off his grip on the delicate face.

Gaara didn't dare to look up to see if the man was still angry. He wasn't brave enough he just wanted to die or disappear because he was just so scared and felt so helpless. He had no one here to love or comfort him. And whatever Neji had for him was just so new it was scarier. An elegant pale hand came to rest on Gaara's trembling back and the red head took it as a sign of comfort but he couldn't tell for sure.

But he was just so scared he couldn't care less what it was. from natural instinct, like some scared wild animal he leaned into the slightest touch of comfort and he found himself in the arms of the man who was scaring the light of him just a moment ago. But well at least Neji wasn't pushing him away. Neither was Neji holding him. But Gaara wasn't picky.

The younger boy tucked his head under the man's chin his small hand was clutching Neji's night robes in a death grip. There was no comforting hand rubbing his back or stroking his hair lovingly but the warmth of the strong broad chest under his cheek was enough to comfort the desert boy in that cold night. Before long Gaara was sleeping.

Neji looked down to find an exhausted face sleeping boneless and he frowned again. The boy was distressed. Distressed because of Hanabi. He put the sleeping boy down on the bed and walked out of their bed chamber.

XXXX

When Gaara woke up net morning Neji was nowhere to be seen and he was happy. Neji's presence was like a constant weight on him and he was finding himself out of breath from it. The maids were there to assist him and the morning went rather peacefully because he had his breakfast by himself.

As the day rolled he realized he hasn't seen Neji even once. That's strange Neji spend as much time he could afford by Gaara's side. By the evening when he didn't see Neji even once and figured everyone was looking at him strange when he wasn't looking he was getting quite worried.

The maids, the royal courts man even the royal family member who greeted him were avoiding to look him into his eye and when Gaara wasn't looking at them he could feel the weight of their gaze on him. It was quite unnerving.

The evening rolled to night and he fell asleep thinking when Neji would be there. But when he woke up alone next morning that's when he realized something must have happened.

But he didn't know what to do who to ask what's going on. The day was rolling by same as the previous one. Everyone was looking at him but everyone was avoiding his eyes. And he didn't even bump into Neji for once.

He was craving for the man whose presence unnerved him. And then a thought crossed his mind when the evening rolled by.

Did he displease Neji so much that the man abandoned him? So very displeased that Neji was happy with forgetting about his very existence. If that was so then everyone else soon will forget about him too. he would be nothing but a piece of decoration, polished and taken care of daily but never looked at even for once.

His own family; country gave him away, probably forgot about him by now and he was having the same fate even here too? At least back home he had his nii-sama and that one man's love and attention was all he wanted. Here he wouldn't even have that. Because the only one seemed to spare a glance on him was Neji and even Neji's forgotten about him.

Gaara felt his broken heart break all over again and what ever hope existed without his knowledge get crushed like some worthless bug inside him.

XXXX

AN: hey poeple *embarrassed smile*..sorry about sudden dissparence ..errm...i lost my interest in my multi chapter stories so i decided to do one shots and u know? i got writers block. but this is small n im seeing if i get my writing rhythm back. but mostly this is to tell shini chan that i DO NOT find u annoying. ur my favorite out there *hugs n gives cookies* to say how much i like u i dedicate this to u n if there was some way to contact u trust me i would.


End file.
